Just a Bunch of Random Stuff
by Braingirl8
Summary: Just some short stories I came up with. This could explain a lot of stuff later.
1. Breathe: Accident

"I think that was the best shore leave I've had in a long time, Jim."

"I must agree with the Doctor, Captain. The botany here has given me a new plant to study." Spock nodded in agreement with his sister Katorie.

"Keptin, I have recovered more information on the Dilithium crystals in the caves"

Ensign Checkov said while waving a record tape and jogging over to the last of the crew on Tolera IX when he had tripped on a rock and fell into the lake beside him. Instantaneously, Captain Kirk, Spock, Katorie, and Doctor McCoy ran over to where the young ensign had disappeared. "Jim, this lake is an instant drop off about 20 feet deep"

" Don't worry Bones, he should be back up in a moment."

"We saw Ensign Checkov hit his head before going under." Spock began.

"So the logical reason is that his unconscious body is holding his own breath." Katorie finished.

"SOMEONE GET IN AFTER HIM THEN." Shouted McCoy, sounding quite worried.

"The logical option is me , Captain. For I can hold my breath exactly four minutes and am the best swimmer in Starfleet."

"Get in, and good luck." Kirk said as he tried to keep his cool. And with that, Katorie took off her Tricorder, Communicator, and Phaser then dived in.


	2. Breathe: Savior

2**_ chapters in just a short period of time! I would like to thank Saavikam69 for reviewing and Homer4242 for sending me a pm. I literally became over come with ecstasy. This really means a lot to me. By the way, I already have most (if not all) of this story planned out so I probably won't take other ideas. However, any ideas could be used in the future for other short stories I will add in here. I should warn you now that there is possible character death. I do not own Star Trek (if you know who does tell him/her to give me a call)._**

**_Breathe: Chapter 2_**

**_Katorie's POV_**

_15 feet, 1 minute._

Katorie swam towards the depths of the lake with only one thought coinciding with her mental countdown. _Ensign Chekov's life is of more value than mine._ That thought played over and over again, winding its way into every inch of her mind. She was making little progress due to the buoyancy of her Vulcan body and due to the current working against her.

_20 feet, 2_ minutes.

Katorie hit bottom and took a look around to find the young Ensign semiconscious as he lay in the sand. She swam over and gave him some of her oxygen as the thought swirled. She grabbed him by his arm with her left hand, grabbed the tape with her right, and swam up. The current turned, causing her buoyancy to have little effect with the Ensign's weight.

_10 feet, 3.5 minutes._

Katorie knew she will not see the _Enterprise _again, and yet she continued to push. She began to slow but still gave Chekov more oxygen.

_5 feet, 4 minutes._

Spots began to form in her vision just before she broke the surface. She felt Ensign Chekov being pulled from her grip along with herself being pulled out of the water. She felt herself being laid gently on the grass and opened her eyes. To her right was an exhausted Ensign, a frantic Doctor checking vitals, and a worried yet relieved Captain. Above her was Spock. He looked down at her and gave a small nod as she closed her eyes and exhaled.

_**Yes, that just happened. I am evil. All of you can probably guess what happens next but I won't tell. Maybe if I don't have to go to bed soon I may get another chapter up. Idk. Any way, cliffies are awesome.**_


	3. Breathe: Acceptence

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I have been slightly tied up with school, a bit of writer's block, and I kinda, sorta, maybe forgot about this story. Oops, my bad. In the mean time, I watched Ninjago, and all I have to say is that I cried even though I had cried the other two times I watched it on Youtube. He was my favorite ninja! He better come back. Now then, this is a Star Trek area, not a Ninjago area, I will try not to do that again.**_

_**FYI, my chapters are short since I'm new at this. I do not own **__**Star Trek**__** (stuff would start happening if I did).**_

_**Doctor McCoy's** **pov**_

I had just finished checking Chekov when I looked up to see the cold-blooded hobgoblin give a nod to its twin. She stopped breathing. I scrambled over Chekov, narrowly missing Jim with my tricorder, and dashed over to where they were. I ran a scan over Katorie. _Respiration: none, pulse: none, brain waves: none, none, none, none._ I went from freaking out to immensely saddened in a matter of seconds. One of my closest friends and half of the ship's intelligence was gone. I sighed and stood up.

"Spock, I'm-"

"I am fully aware that my sister is deceased, Doctor, I felt our mental link break."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He was _fine_ with her death. He _nodded_ his approval. That's when I snapped.

"You cold-blooded bastard! You gave her _permission_ to die! How can you live knowin that you let your sister die in front of you! The worst part is that you did _nothin _except stand there workin out through your all-powerful logic how you will replace her!" I was yelling now. My southern slur came out very prominently with my rage. Tears threatened to spill earlier but my seething rage quickly stopped them. Even though I didn't like to admit it, I have feelings for the Vulcans, granted they could be completely cold sometimes. Jim, Spock, Katorie, Scotty, everyone. They are like family to me. I don't know what I'll do if I lost one. Well, it's time to find out.

_**Kirk's** **pov**_

By the saddened look on McCoy's face, I knew it wasn't good. I had been checking Chekov over when he jumped up and ran over to Katorie, just barely missing my head with the tricorder. I looked up to the trio and saw McCoy stand up, grief written all over him. I suppose he was going to break the news to Spock, but that Vulcan was one step ahead of him. Before he could finish, Spock clarified that he knew Katorie was gone. I had only just come to the full realization that she was gone and instantly feel my heart wrench at the thought at one of my closest friends dead. Then McCoy began to yell at Spock. I slowly got up, carefully walked around her body, and stepped in between the two, looking at each with pleading eyes.

"Alright," McCoy finally spoke after a tense moment, "the only thing left to do is to get back on board."

I pulled out my communicator as Chekov walked over to us. "Five to beam up." I then felt the familiar sensation of the transporter and saw the dreaded lake before me melt away in a gold sparkle to reveal my transporter room. Scotty was at the mechanics and looked slightly shocked to count only four heads, but he looked down and saw the lifeless body on the floor and seemed to understand slightly.

"Captain, if you will permit me to ask, what happened?"

I stood there and sighed as I realized that I will have to tell the crew and write a condolence letter to her parents. Then, much to my surprise, Chekov stepped off of the platform and told Scotty that she had died saving him from drowning. Scotty looked to each of us. We all nodded. That one motion I made was the final reminder that whenever I turn to my right there will be one set of pointy ears, one mind, one Vulcan that I can confide in. My heart wrenched again. Scotty had called in some medical personnel to take the body to Sick Bay.

"Doctor McCoy, you will take the steps necessary," he nodded. "Mr. Spock, you will report to the bridge for now." He acknowledged my order and left. "Mr. Chekov, report to Sick Bay." He left. "And Mr. Scott, to your station." "Aye, sir."

Finally it was just Doctor McCoy and myself.

"Jim, I know you were expecting the same thing I was. That she was just going to get up and walk away due to some Vulcan mind trick, but she didn't, and we all have to deal with it. Just promise me one thing, you won't succumb to grief. Continue to be your charismatic, commanding self. If you need me, I will be conducting an autopsy." He sighed and left. I knew he was right, and I should listen to him. I took one last glance at the transporter. More specifically, the spot where she stood before we beamed down. I turned my back and left, knowing that there is still so much to be done in the near future.

_**So, that's that. She's dead for good. Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but life happened. At least it's a longer chapter. I promise that the mood will pick up later, maybe in a chapter or two. I am now also aware that the first two chapters were horribly written so I hope his one is better.**_


End file.
